Crush Love
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Before working on a project, Adyson and Buford have a little chat. Read to find out. Short one Shot story.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for swearing.**_

The group of girls were hanging out. They had been friends for a long time. They were former members of Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231. It was spring break and they were hanging out at Gretchens house.

"Quit moping Adyson" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, "just ask him out already"

Isabella was sitting in one of the bean bags in the room. Adyson Sweetwater was sitting in a different beanbag. She stared at the TV, which was playing an old TV show.

"Adds you have been crushing in him since second grade" Said Gretchen Adler-Wareden (**A/N: pronouced War-den**), she was lying on her bed watching the TV upside down.

The other four girl were smirking. Katie Nelson, Holly Wilson, Milly Holtz, and Ginger Hirano were occupying the other bean bags.

"No I haven't" Adyson exclaimed.

"Lying is umbecoming of a young lady" siad a voice from the doorway.

"Glenn get the hell out of my room" Gretchen yelled sitting up and throwing a pillow at her oldest brother.

"Seriously a pillow Brianiac?" Glenn said smirking.

"_Do I have to tell mom,"_ Gretchen said dropping in to German.

"_You wouldn't dare," _Glenn said

"_You want to try me?"_ Gretchen asked.

"_Whatever, I am going out with my girlfriend"_ Glenn said

"_I am surprised you even have a girlfriend"_ Gretchen said

"_More than you can say, at least I told the person I like that I actually like them"_ Glenn siad

"_Get Out!" _Gretchen yelled making all the other girls jump.

"Whatever" Glenn said dropping back into English.

Gretchen glared at him as he proceeded to his room. She shut the door and turned to look at the group of girls now staring at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"What was that about?" Katie asked her.

"Nothing" Gretchen said flopping back on her bed. She layed on her back and continued watching the TV.

She groaned and turned it off and tossed the remote across the room. The remote landed on top of the TV.

"Nice shot Gretchen" Adyson said.

"Come on lets go see what the guys are up to" Isabella said noting the upset expression on Gretchen's face.

"Yeah lets get outta here before the idoit returns to harass me" Gretchen muttered.

They headed up the street to Phineas and Ferb's house. They came into the backyard. Not only was Phineas and Ferb were there but Baljeet, Buford, Iriving and Django as well.

"Hey guys Whatcha Doin" Isabella asked them

"Oh hey babe" Phineas siad glancing up at the girls, in particular his girlfriend of only three months.

"Tell him how you feel Adyson" Gretchen hissed in to Adyson's ear  
>"Only if you tell Ferb how you feel about him" Adyson retorted<br>"I will later now is not the right time for us" Gretchen whispered into Adyson's ear, sounding kind of sad, "but now is the prefect time for you and Byford"

"Buford can I talk to you for a moment" Adyson said steping away form Gretchen while making a mental note to talk to Gretchen about what she meant.

"Sure Adyson, anything for the girl who was brave enough to try out for the football team" Buford said.

Adyson dragged him to over by the tree. Phineas looked over at then with a confused expression. Isabella whispered something in to his ear and his expression changed from confusion to understanding.

Buford and Adyson ignored the others.

"Buford I have something to tell you" Adyson said

"I have something to tell you too Adyson" Buford said without his usual gruffness, "But since you are a girl I will let you go first"

Adyson took a deep breath before saying "I really like you Buford, more than friend like, its more like I would want you as a boyfriend"

"I feel the same way about you since the second grade," Buford said, "Adyson will you be my girlfriend"

"Yes Buford I will be your girlfriend" Adyson answered.

They kissed. A big cheer went up from the group they were not aware was watching.

Adyson went over to Gretchen and asked her quietly before Phineas gave out assignments, "What do you mean now is not right for you and Ferb?"

"I will call you later about it" Gretchen muttered.

"Fine but don't think you can evade me on this" Adyson siad in to Gretchen's ear.

They went to work on the project and Adyson had asked to work with Gretchen for the day. Adyson was worried about the girl.

It was late evening by the time they had all the fun.

"Here Adsyon I'll walk you home" Buford offered

"Ok Buford" Adyson replied.

Buford walked Adyson home. They shared one final goodnight kiss as the sunset.

**THE END**


End file.
